There is a great deal of interest and urgency in preventing the spread of C. difficile, particularly in medical settings such as hospitals. Patients in a hospital setting often times develop C. difficile infections during or shortly after a course of antibiotics. While it is relatively easy to kill the vegetative form of C. difficile, the spore form of C. difficile, can be very difficult to kill. New technologies are therefore needed to address the problem of preventing the spread of C. difficile, between patients, health care workers, and the environment.